1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a window unit in a building opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a conventional practice to mount a rectangular window unit in an opening in a building wall by placing the window unit in the opening, inserting a liner between a bottom rail of the window unit and a sill of the opening to position the window unit properly in the opening, and then welding an anchor mounted on the bottom rail to a joint bar joined to the sill. With such a prior arrangement, it is tedious and time-consuming to level the window unit with the building opening, and the bottom rail of the window unit as attached in position tends to be undulated due to level errors caused by the welds after the liner has been removed. To prevent this difficulty, it has been necessary to exert serious efforts to install window units with precision.